


Speechless

by SSA_SarahSunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Just something cute, Kisses, M/M, Moreid, jj emily and rossi are only there for a second, morgan is trying to be rude, nothing bad at all actually, spencer wins a bet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_SarahSunshine/pseuds/SSA_SarahSunshine
Summary: A Tumblr anon asked for the prompt: "You've finally rendered me speechless."Morgan bet's Reid that he can't talk for an entire workday.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little short and sweet blurb that was asked for via my Valentine's Day Prompts.   
> Let me know what you think~

Today was going to be a long day. Morgan could tell the moment he walked into the bullpen, spotting the large Starbucks sugar bomb that was on Reid’s desk. He arched an eyebrow as he deposited his bag at his own desk, peering at the younger agent, “Long night, Pretty Boy?”

Reid glanced up from the book in his lap, the circles under his eyes not as pronounced as normal. He wrinkled his nose in confusion, “No? I actually slept for about seven hours last night. I even had a chance to shower this morning.”

He _did_ look well-rested. Which was odd. Morgan eyed the frappuccino, “Then what’s with the caffeinated milkshake?”

“Oh,” Reid grabbed at it, taking a sip from the straw, a small smile curling his lips when he tasted the pure chocolate goodness, “I just wanted to treat myself today.”

“Oh no,” JJ stated as she walked past, smirking at Reid, “When you treat yourself you get all hyper.”

He frowned at her, “I do not-”

“You do too, Pretty Boy,” Morgan teased, sitting at his own desk, “You start talking a million miles a minute. If we don’t get a case today then you’re going to be bouncing off the walls in here.”

Reid tried to look offended, his brows knitted together, “I do not. Just for that, I won’t talk at all today.”

Morgan swiveled in his chair, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Oh really? Wanna bet?”

The moment he said it, Reid started to instantly regret this decision. But he wouldn’t back down now. He only nodded, taking his vow of silence to heart. Morgan chuckled, “Alright, game on Reid. If you don’t talk throughout the whole day then I’ll pay for drinks tonight. If you break under pressure then you buy. Deal?”

He watched as Reid opened his mouth to argue against the deal, but then closed it. Morgan knew he wouldn’t want to go out for drinks, but it was too late to back out now. The genius had a point to make, after all. And he looked frustrated already, giving a curt nod. Morgan chuckled again, “It hasn’t even been a minute and you almost broke. Good luck lasting all day.”

Reid angrily sucked at his frappuccino, looking back down to his book. He wouldn’t lose.

—

Around two hours later Reid was almost vibrating in his seat. Morgan watched as the younger man’s hands twitched as he bounced his pen against his desk, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. He was trying _oh so hard_ to concentrate on the files before him, but it was proving difficult.

It was probably worse since Morgan was talking so loudly about how whatever he could think of, dragging Emily into the bet. The two of them were discussing almost everything and anything, throwing out inaccurate facts and unbelievable opinions, trying to get a rise out of Reid.

But he held strong. Or, as far as Morgan could see, he was trying to. The twitch of his lip, the tensing of his jaw, the way his foot bounced under his desk; Morgan knew he would crack soon. 

“How are you holding up, Reid?” He taunted, looking the younger man up and down. Reid shot him a dirty look before going back to his work. Emily snickered, rolling her eyes, “This is kind of cheating, Morgan,” she pointed out, “Trying to push his buttons shouldn’t be allowed.”

“We didn’t agree to any rules,” Morgan shrugged, “So I can push his buttons as much as I want. Apparently talking about how _Star Wars_ is far superior to _Star Trek_ isn’t enough to make him angry though.”

“Oh he’s angry,” she countered, pointing towards Reid, “His face is all red.”

Morgan chuckled. Rossi walked past them, eyeing the two, “Leave the kid alone. Shouldn’t you be working on something?” Emily hopped off of Morgan’s desk and hurried towards her own, “Maybe.” Rossi rolled his eyes, the smallest smile on his lips, as he went back towards his office. Reid shot him a grateful look. 

But Morgan wasn’t done. He needed to find the right something that would get under Reid’s skin, make him talk. 

He’d think about it while he tried to get some work done. 

—

It was nearing the end of the workday and Reid _still_ hadn’t spoken! How? Morgan was getting frustrated. He was sure he’d have the little genius talking before noon at least. Reid was always talking, about everything, _all the time_! Especially when he had sugar and caffeine coursing through his veins. 

However, Morgan had probably talked more than Reid ever had at this point. Just trying to get a rise out of Reid caused him to yap all day long. It was tiring. How did the kid do it?

Emily and JJ had gone with Garcia for something to eat about 20 minutes ago, leaving Morgan and Reid alone in the bullpen. Morgan was spinning in his chair, a pen between his hands, constantly clicking it, talking about nothing in particular, “Been working on a new project. Bought a house close to the outside of town, so there’s a pretty view of the mountains that way. The whole thing is a disaster, so I’m expecting it to take a while to fix. Longer if we end up on a case sometime this week. I gotta buy some paint tomorrow for the kitchen.” He peered at Reid to see if he was paying attention. It didn’t look like it. 

He frowned, “Are you even listening to me?”

Reid peeked up at him, peering through his lashes and messy brown hair. He made a face but didn’t reply. Because, the vow of silence. Of course. 

Morgan huffed, standing and walking over to him. He sat on Reid’s desk, turning the kid’s chair so he was forced to look at him. Reid exhaled through his nose, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked irritated. 

Morgan arched an eyebrow, smirking down at him, “I’m going to get you to talk before the end of the day, kid. I just don’t know how yet.” He had to lean closer to study Reid’s expression. When he did, he noticed the flush growing over the other man’s cheeks and nose. He looked so cute like that, all rosy and flustered at Morgan’s closeness. 

Morgan grinned, lowering his voice, “You like me being this close to you, Pretty Boy?” 

Reid looked away, huffing. He held himself tighter. 

Morgan put his finger under Reid’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He smiled softly, those big brown eyes shimmering with curiosity and embarrassment, “Would you like it if I kissed you right now?”

Reid gaped at him, yanking himself backward so suddenly that his chair tipped over and he ended up on the floor. Morgan jumped to his feet, “Oh shit, kid! I was kidding! I was kidding- Shit! Are you okay?” He reached down and grabbed Reid’s hand, pulling him standing. He didn’t get a chance to check him over, because Reid’s mouth was on his. 

Blinking in surprise, he froze. The kiss didn’t last long (though his mind suddenly wished it had), and soon he was standing there shell-shocked, staring at the bright red kid who stood before him. He swallowed after a moment, stammering for something to say. He couldn’t think of anything. His brain had short-circuited. 

A solid minute had to have passed before Reid glanced at his watch, then up at Morgan, “Time’s up. I can talk now. You’re buying drinks tonight.”

Morgan gaped at him, blinking again, “I-what?”

“You heard me,” Reid said as he started gathering his things, organizing his desk how he liked it. Morgan furrowed his brows, “You don’t want to talk about… what just happened?”

Reid smirked. Sassy little fucker. “We can talk over drinks?”

Morgan managed a smirk of his own, “Oh, I see how it is. If you wanted to take me on a date you could have asked.”

Reid shrugged, peering up at Morgan, “I couldn’t. You’ve finally rendered me speechless for an entire day. So, are you driving?”

Morgan laughed, his face still warm and flushed, his hands feeling tingly, and his stomach full of butterflies. Today was a long day, but it was all worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated!! <3  
> (Happy Valentine's Day 2021!)


End file.
